


【文淮】喝醉了该做点什么才好

by Xfnmygz_L0318



Series: 【合集】 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, all连 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfnmygz_L0318/pseuds/Xfnmygz_L0318
Series: 【合集】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567714





	【文淮】喝醉了该做点什么才好

别人都说喝多了容易酒后乱性，其实喝醉过的人都知道，醉了就是醉了，只会切断和现实世界的联系，像是踩着软绵绵的云，然后跌进黑暗的睡眠里。

“我说了的……啊……”连淮伟是酒品很好的那类人，虽然半杯倒，但是喝完只是想睡，半点酒疯都没有。

文邺辰一手在包里掏钥匙，一手搂着摇摇欲坠的连淮伟，他现在像个听话的小朋友，只是他自己实在站不稳，整个身子都倚着文邺辰。

“我说了我……不能喝…好困啊啊啊啊…”连淮伟呼出的热气打在文邺辰的锁骨上，激得他缩了一下脖子。

“小连？……到家了到家了”

推开门，打开灯，等着他们的是端庄地坐在玄关处的哈哈。

喵——

“久等了，我们回来啦。”文邺辰学着连淮伟的语气，这句话通常都是他来说。

扶着连淮伟躺倒沙发上，给他换衣服，擦拭身体，给哈哈换水，文邺辰忙活了一圈，终于从浴室里洗完澡出来。

凌晨一点

文邺辰有些烦躁地抓了一把头发，什么都还没来得及做，就一点了……

他把沙发上睡得正死的连淮伟往里挪了挪，给自己腾出一个座位。

昼伏夜出的猫，正在舔自己的爪子，文邺辰和它对视，哈哈也偶尔看他两眼。

“好喜欢你。”

腰突然被环住，身后传来连淮伟闷闷的笑声。

“好喜欢……小文……”  
“知道啦知道啦”

文邺辰拉着他的手，捏了几下他左手柔软细长的手指，连淮伟迷迷糊糊地坐起来，回握住他的手。

他最喜欢连淮伟刚睡醒的时候，又乖又黏，搂搂抱抱亲亲都不会拒绝，整个人没骨头一样赖在自己身上。

就像现在，文邺辰猜测他应该是半醉半醒的状态，脸上的红晕散了不少，但是身体还是有些烫。

“你清醒了？”  
“脑子差不多醒了，但是还是没力气，头晕……”  
“你只喝了，大概有300毫升诶。”  
“所以，所以我现在还能和你说话啊！”

他看着连淮伟的眼睛，湿漉漉，亮晶晶，他也静静地看着文邺辰。

“搞什么对视啊，这种时候要接吻才对。”

文邺辰确信这人还没清醒，意外的又主动又大胆。

手伸进t恤下摆，摸到那人热乎乎的腰腹，文邺辰俯下身亲吻连淮伟的嘴唇，吐息间尚有他微醺的气息。

这才是醉酒后应该发生的事，文邺辰一边这样想着，一边跨跪在连淮伟的身上。手上的动作继续，听着他的喘息，文邺辰把舌头伸进他的口腔里搅弄。

为什么舌吻会那么色情？大概食色性也，它天生就该担当大任。

一吻结束，连淮伟的上衣堆到了胸口处。他不像往常那样害羞得侧过头，而是眯着眼，带着笑，像一只餍足的猫。

“我们…去卧室嘛……”  
“不去…”

文邺辰把他摁回柔软的沙发里，还晕乎乎的连淮伟顺从地躺下去。

“就地解决。”

话音刚落，文邺辰已经把他运动裤上系的结解开了，伸手一拽，连淮伟今天穿的是平角内裤。

细长的手臂软软地缠上来，他埋头亲吻恋人的锁骨，不时发出啧啧的水声，隔着白色的上衣，含住他的乳头，舌头用力舔弄，唾液浸湿纯棉的布料，透出下方的颜色，待他的嘴巴离开那处，再轻轻吹一口气，便会看到连淮伟被激得弓起身子。那处小小的颗粒也积极地挺立起来，伴随着他呜呜的低咽。

再向下，掀开衣服舔舐他的下腹，那里跟着连淮伟又浅又急促呼吸起伏着。

“可以做吧？”文邺辰小声地问，每次做爱的时候他都会问好多次这个问题，好像真的可以随时喊停一样。

连淮伟屈起一条腿，用膝盖缓慢地蹭他的裆部，又是急切又是委屈地回答他“你可以…就是……稍微粗暴一点也没关系”

直白的要求像是薄荷糖掉进可乐里一样，泛起的每个泡沫都是关于情欲的绮想。

年轻人的反应来得特别快，文邺辰干脆地脱下碍眼的平角内裤，抬起他的大腿，上次撞到床角留下的淤痕还没完全消失，连淮伟第二天起来看着那块青紫发呆，他还以为那是不小心伤到他了在生气，现在看来……

“你该诚实一点，那样我就会每次都特别卖力……”手指像蜻蜓点水一样从他会阴部一直到阴茎轻轻掠过，连淮伟颤抖着想要并拢双腿，却被文邺辰的手乘虚而入，腿根夹着手指，他停下动作，感受着连淮伟欲拒还迎的力度。

“可以舔你吗？”  
“闭嘴…文邺辰……”

文邺辰轻笑着埋下身子舔舐他腹股沟的位置，这实在是个极少被触碰的敏感带，柔软湿润的舌头贴在细嫩的皮肤上游走，酥麻感像电流一样一路打到他的尾椎骨。

连淮伟低头看着那人清俊的眉眼，像是感受到他的目光一样，文邺辰用力吮吸那里，留下通红的印记，一边用手安抚一样地轻轻拍着他的大腿外侧。连淮伟忍不住用低哑的声音念他姓名“文邺辰……”

理智失守，手指带着湿凉的润滑剂，从狭窄的穴口缓缓进入，温热的后穴含着他扩张的手指，文邺辰没那么有耐心，因为怀里的人已经把犯罪的手伸进了他的内裤，连淮伟轻轻搓磨着他顶端连接尿道的系带处，双腿缠上了他的腰侧。

说不清这是含蓄还是下流的求欢，目眩神迷，呼吸交缠间，被珍视，被了解，被信赖，无需羞怯地将所有真实的反应袒露给对方。

文邺辰指节弯曲，在肉穴热情的迎合里找寻乐园的钥匙。

连淮伟猝然睁大了眼，鼻腔里带出细碎的哼吟，双腿用力夹紧了文邺辰的腰。

找到了……

而后是急促又轻柔的刺激，文邺辰的手指揉弄那块区域，酸麻散遍全身，他觉得自己好像是真的喝醉了，整个人热得就快要融化，仰着头无力地呼吸，无法自控地吞咽唾液。

不够，不够多，快感只是刚刚没过脚背就立马褪去的海浪，全身的酥痒需要更直接更强劲有力的刺激，需要握在手里那根粗大挺直的性器。

“文邺辰……我好热……”

情潮已至，无人可以抗拒，文邺辰缓缓将性器插入，看着熟红的穴口一点点吞下“放松……小连……我快被你含得缴械了”他抚摸连淮伟白皙的小腹，好像能透过皮肉看到自己阴茎在他后穴里步步深入。

连淮伟忍得痛苦，带着哭腔小声的念着“让你粗暴点……你怎么就是……”拳头无力地锤在他肩膀上“哈…啊——！”

文邺辰托着他的腰臀，连淮伟整个后腰悬着，被突然又彻底地进入，尚未饱尝被填满的感觉，文邺辰开始挺动腰肢，紧窒湿热的肠肉吸附着不断抽插阴茎，接受有力又快速的顶弄。

湿答答，黏糊糊，连淮伟抬起清瘦的腰肢，迎合两人律动的节奏。文邺辰见他逐渐适应，抱着他让他跨坐在自己怀里，挺动的力度更盛。喘息和呻吟溢出。撞击到深处，文邺辰甚至抓着他只能虚握的手，环握住连淮伟的性器撸动，从底端连接囊袋的地方，一直照顾到圆润的头部。

连淮伟已经说不出完整的句子，脑海里逐渐空白，只有随着文邺辰操弄发出不成调子的哭喘“啊啊啊……文邺辰…我…啊…”

股间结合的地方粘腻不堪，连淮伟认命一样靠着文邺辰的肩膀，身体随着抽插一上一下，泪水，汗水和唾液糊做一团，肉体拍打出啪啪的水声。他像是马上就要昏厥一样，所有的感官都被后穴剥夺，眼前只剩下迷乱的昏黑，大腿的肌肉紧绷，肠肉抽搐着绞紧。

文邺辰的呼吸被他打乱，粗喘着用力顶进深处，一手摁着连淮伟颤抖的腰，一手掐着他的脚踝，整根阴茎狠狠插进他的肉体，根部卡在穴口处，将浓白的精液一股脑的射进连淮伟的穴眼里。

连淮伟的发出抑在喉头的嘶哑呜咽，四肢和神经都被汹涌的高潮洗劫，意识几乎快要被抽离，唯一和现实牵系的一缕游丝是文邺辰胸口的心跳。

过了好久，连淮伟才缓过劲来，文邺辰抚摸他泛红的眼周，啄吻他的嘴唇，紧紧地拥抱他，连淮伟闭着眼闷闷的笑。

“还……挺舒服的……”

文邺辰用嘴唇蹭着他敏感的耳垂，在他耳边低声说“再来一次吧，我好像真的能操哭你。”


End file.
